Mysterious Love!
by FaithlessRomantic
Summary: He loves her and she loves him. Only problem is that they are twins. With their sexual urges high an accident happens leaving one on the brink of death. Will they be together or forever torn apart? Or will their love die together?
1. Chapter 1

Mysterious Love!

She stared out the window and gasped when he kissed her neck. His hands found her bare breasts and he played with her nipples until they were perky beads. She let out a low moan when he pinched them. He turned her around and put his hand on her private. He slowly slid a finger between her folds. His lips covered her nipple and he lightly bit it. She half screamed her pleasure. Her breath quickened as he slid a finger inside her and…

Jazzy opened her eyes…a dream. She was breathing hard. Her legs and bed were soaked. She had had another dream of her twin brother. She looked across the room at Danny. He was asleep and snoring. If he knew oh god… she got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She did her business and went back to bed. She laid down facing the wall. She just couldn't look at him. She was so ashamed. His snoring suddenly stopped and she started to freak.

'Had she waken him up!'

But then he started snoring again. She let out the breath she realized she was holding and wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

"Morning sunshine!"

Jazzy opened her eyes to see Danny staring at her with his goofy grin, like always.

"Yeah. Yeah. Morning. Get off my bed you big oaf!"

I laughed then pushed him onto the floor. I didn't want him to feel the bed. After going to sleep she had another dream and again her legs and bed were wet.

"Well, your exceptionally happy today."

And he winked at me from the floor. I looked at my bed and saw that I had soaked even the top blanket and boy it was visiable!

"Shut up!"

I picked up my pillow and threw it at him. Hitting his face directly. He of course just laughed. i got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, with him two steps behind me.

"So who's the guy that made you so happy?" he said teasingly.

"None of your goddamn business!"

"Awww. You hurt my feelings." He puffed out his bottom lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Maybe it was me since I am so damn sexy." He playfully nudged my shoulder.

"Fuck off!"

But oh was he right about him being sexy! He has black hair with dark blue highlights that touches his wide shoulders. He has crystal blue eyes that shine bright. His nose is this cute little perky thing. He has a six-pack and the cutest ass ever! And did i mention how tall he is? He's around six foot!

"Hmmm? Does that mean it was me?"

"You only wish."

"I really do..."

I look at him stunned, I was for sure that he was going to say no way. He blushed and walked out of the bathroom, to the bedroom. I stood there shocked for a moment and then i walked into the bedroom and looked at him.

"Seriously? I'm confused."

"Forget i said it please..."

"Okay..."

He got off his bed and started heading to the kitchen. Then he suddently stopped and turned around,

"Just don't tell mom..."

I just nodded. Why would he think i'd tell mom? He turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Did my twin really just admit that he has a thing for me?'

I couldn't think about it any longer, I had to get ready for school. I got dressed, did my hair and makeup then went downstairs. When I ate breakfast Danny went up to get ready. Defiantly an awkward morning. When he came back down he avoided all eye contact with me.

"What is up with you two?" mom asked, "It's as if you guys have…"

"No!" we both screamed.

"We just got into an argument." I said quietly.

Danny shook his head to agree.

"Okay then. Well, let's get going." Mom said.

We got in the car and headed to school.

We got through first, second and third period without seeing each other but we had lunch fourth period together. I got to lunch and I saw him already sitting down with his food and he was alone. I went up to get my food and when I made it through the line I went and sat across from him. He started to get up.

"Sit down. We need to talk."

He sat back down but stared at the table the entire time.

"I am not going to ask you why you said what you said this morning but I don't want us to be fighting. I don't like it."

"Neither do I." He whispered.

"Then why don't we go back to normal okay?"

He looked up from his tray and smiled.

"Okay."

I smiled back and then all of our friends joined us at the table.

"Jesus fucking Christ did you see the shit they are trying to make us eat today!"

"You say that every day Cindy." I chuckled.

"Well, they should feed us stuff that isn't able to walk off our trays on its own."

"Who wants Subway!"

Everyone turned around and saw Tony holding two bags, each full of at least four subs.

"Hell yeah!" everyone said at once laughing.

So for lunch we had Subway. Which was better than the mystery meat today. Toward the end of lunch Danny got up and motioned for me to follow him. We threw away our garbage and then we left the lunchroom.

He took me to the staircase that nobody uses. It was a bit suspicious but eh. He sat on the stairs and I joined him.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Okay we're here talk."

"It's about this morning…"

"I told you that you don't have to explain."

"But I want to."

"Okay."

"I said that this morning because, because I have… A-a crush on you."

"I am your sister."

He got up and started to pace.

"I know and that's what makes this so confusing."

"It's okay. To tell the truth the dreams I've been having… They… Are about you."

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He turned and looked at me. A smile crept upon his face.

"Truth be told I've had similar dreams about you too."

He came over and put his hand on my cheek and then he slowly brought his face closer till his lips touched mine. His lips were lush and warm and tasted so good. I savored it and wanted more. I put my hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer. He lifted me up and put his arms around me. Then he started to play with my hair. I felt his tongue on my lips and I parted them allowing him access. When our tongues met it was sugar and honey. Then I heard a locker slam and remembered where we were. I pulled away and we were both breathless.

"W-we cannot b-be doing this."

I let go of him and ran to the lunchroom. Leaving him behind confused and myself even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I didn't see him the rest of the day and I was glad. I couldn't believe what we had done! It was so wrong! So so so wrong! But yet… I really enjoyed it. And I kind of want it to happen again.

'Shut up Jazzy!'

On the bus I sat in the way back. When Danny got on he sat up front.

"Hey. What's up between you two? You both have been acting weird and at lunch Danny kept staring at you. Then you two disappeared. What's up?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, we are fighting a bit and at lunch we fixed it but then got into another fight."

"Ah. The joy of sibling rivalry." I punched her in the shoulder.

"And how would you know miss only child. Plus that doesn't even make any sense."

"That's the point."

We laughed and ended up goofing around with Jack, Caity and Ben until our stop. We got off, went our separate ways and then it was just me and Danny. We walked home in silence. Defiantly the longest three blocks of my life.

When we got home Danny went to bed for a "nap". I was sure of it. Not. He just wanted away from me. I was not going to let that one stupid kiss ruin us. I marched upstairs and when I got to our door I took a deep breath and just stood there. I couldn't make myself turn the handle. I turned around and slunk to the floor, leaning against the door. I just sat there, not knowing what to do.

'Do I really think I am brave enough to actually do what I think…? No because I am a coward…'

"Goddamnit!" I whispered under my breath.

I got up and took a deep breath. Turned around and opened the door.

He was laying in his bed, facing the wall. I know he isn't asleep.

"I know you're there." He said.

"Thought you were going to take a nap."

"Distracted."

I went and sat on the edge of his bed. He fidgeted but only a little.

"We're fighting again. I thought we weren't going to let that happen?"

"We weren't but it did…"

"It doesn't have to be awkward."

"You can't say that what we did wasn't awkward."

"No I can't… But I can say that I wouldn't mind it happening again."

He turned over and looked at me.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

He turned back to the wall.

"If you wanted to also."

"I think we both know that answer."

'I sure as hell didn't. For gods sake I still don't know what I want.'

I got off his bed and went to lay on my own facing towards him.

"You don't know, do you?"

"No. I don't."

He took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"Well, then why don't I show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He got off his bed and came over to mine. He put his hand on my cheek and brought his lips to mine. He kissed me softly at first and then harder. He climbed on top of me and put his weight on me. His tongue pleaded access and I allowed. They met and it was sugar and honey all over again. I felt him put his full weight on me and it was a weird but safe feeling.

He ran his hands through my hair and the feel of it made me let out a quiet moan. He pushed his private into mine and I could feel that Danny was very "excited". He put his hand under my shirt and on my breast. I unbuttoned his shirt and felt his stomach. Slabs of muscle. I pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor.

He parted our lips and we were both breathing hard. He lifted my arms about my head and pulled off my shirt.

"Danny?"

He smiled and brought his lips back to mine for a light kiss. He kissed my cheek, then my neck. He bit my neck lightly and I let out a low moan. I felt him smiling against my neck and he bit me again a little harder, making me moan louder. I giggled and kissed his forehead. He kissed the hollow of my neck and then the top of my breast.

He looked at me asking with his eyes. I shook my head giving him permission and he pulled the cup of my bra down and licked my nipple. He took it in his mouth and gently bit it. I let out a loud moan and arched against him. He bit me again and I moaned louder yet.

He unzipped my jeans and unbuttoned them. Slowly he slid his hand in but not far. I saw his eyes go wide when he realized I hadn't worn any panties today. I just smiled and pulled him close for a deep kiss. I pulled his hand from my jeans and sat up. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra. Throwing it to the floor.

His eyes roamed me and a smile crept on his face.

"I am afraid if that's a good or bad smile." I giggled.

"It's a very good smile."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the neck lightly nipping me. I reached for his jeans and undid them. He was pressed so hard against his jeans that he moaned at the small relief. I pushed his jeans off his hips and over his butt, exposing him a little more. I placed my hands back on his butt for only a second loving the feel of it.

I could see his length hard and at the ready through his boxers. I couldn't believe how big he was! He got off me and we both rid ourselves of our jeans. He climbed back on me and I could feel every inch of him.

"You okay?"

He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Perfectly fine." I smiled.

He got that goofy grin and kissed me. We kissed for a long time. He put in hands on my breasts and started to massage them. I sucked in a breath fast when he lightly pinched my nipples. I wanted to see more of him. I started to pull his boxers down when I heard the door downstairs slam shut.

"Oh shit! Mom!"

"Crap!"

He got off me and we both quickly got dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went downstairs first and talked to mom. Danny came down five minutes later saying he was sleeping. My excuse had been that I was trying to find something. Thank god mom bought it all.

"So, what you two want for dinner?"

"Um, we were going to go out with a few friends since it's Friday."

"Oh. That should be fun."

"Yeah. Um, I have to piddle. Be right back."

I ran upstairs to the bathroom and called Cindy.

"…Hello?"

"Omg! Okay I need a cover can I come over? And Danny too?"

"Yeah, no prob. Text me when you guys are here."

"You betcha!"

I went back downstairs and motioned Danny that it was time to go.

"Bye mom. We love you."

"Love you too. Be home before two."

"We will be."

Danny and I went and hopped in the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"Cindy's."

"We wont be able to finish what we started. Will we?"

I could hear the sadness in his voice. I looked at him and gave a saucy wink.

"She can always keep a secret."

"Trust her enough?"

"No but she will do."

I put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

We held hands and it was so sweet. At every stoplight or stop sign Danny would lean over and give me a kiss. On our way we got caught by a train. We were waiting and suddenly he let go of my hand and placed his own on my crotch. He started rubbing me through the little fabric of my booty shorts and I got wet fast.

He was able to get a single finger in my jeans and started to play with my clitoris. My breath got faster and shorter. I started moaning and he moved his finger faster. I squealed as my climax surfaced. The train ended and I drove. My crotch was completely soaked and my breath started to level.

"You Brat!"

"Sorry was tempting."

"Hmm?" and I let out a giggle.

"I'm afraid."

"Oh, I'll get payback." I winked at him then put my eyes back on the road.

We finally got to Cindy's house and I was glad. Damn was I going to get payback on Danny. I texted Cindy and she let us in.

"Home alone?" I asked.

"When ain't I with that fucking woman? All she does is drink!"

"Sorry, but anyways I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let's go upstairs."

Cindy and I went upstairs while Danny raided the fridge.

"Okay, Danny and I were goofing around and it kinda lead to something more and then we almost did something and I kind of want to do it again and I know it's wrong but…"

I looked at Cindy and her eyes were basically popped out of her head.

"You and him? Your twin?"

"Yes…"

I looked to the floor afraid of what she must be thinking.

"You lucky ass bitch!"

She hit me in the shoulder and was just laughing.

"What?"

"You know how lucky you are! I am sorry but your brother is HOT!"

"I know right! You should see him naked!" I squealed.

"You're kidding me!"

"Well, not fully yet. Mom came home. I was kinda hoping that we could finish here?"

"FUCK YEAH! You're such a bitch." She laughed, "Seeing all the goodies up front!"

"He-he I know! Omg! He is so cute!"

"Doesn't it kinda creep you out that he's your brother?"

I went and sat on her bed.

"Yeah it does a little but, I really have feelings for him."

I thought about what had happened in the car and I got even hornier.

"And we didn't really do anything and he has my body wanting him. I've never really felt this way before."

"It will be confusing Jazzy but look at it this way," she came and sat on the bed next to me, "You'll be able to see all of that hottie in five."

She gave me a hug and walked to the door. Just before she shut the door she gave me a wink. About a minute later there was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He walked in and smiled.

"Cindy came down and told me you had a surprise for me?"

'That would be Cindy.'

"Yeah. I do."

I pulled him down on me as I laid on the bed. He smiled and passionately kissed me. He kissed my nose and then my neck. He sucked on my neck for a second and then lightly bit me. He seemed to know that it turned me on. I let out a moan when he bit my neck harder.

He started rubbing our privates together and the feeling made me arch against him. I could feel that he was still rock hard. As if he could read my mind he said,

"I 've wanted you so bad since we left home."

He sat up and shed himself of his shirt. Then he grabbed my arms and placed them above my head while removing my own. He kissed me behind my ear and bit my lobe. It felt oddly arousing. I could feel my shorts getting wet as I got more and more turned on.

Danny kissed his way down my neck, over my breasts, and down my stomach to the top of my shorts. He undid them and slid them down my legs and thew them to the floor. I had no panties on and heard him moan as he placed his hand on my mound and gentally started rubbing up and down.

I sat up and removed my bra. He got off the bed and shed himself of his jeans. I could see him through his boxers and it intrigued me. When he laid back on me I put my hand on him through his boxers. He let out a little moan and I loved the sound.

"Oh god Jazz."

He put his finger between my folds and started stroking me. His thumb was on my clitoris and I arched as my breath started becoming short and my climax was surfacing. I screamed as my bocy shook from my climax. He kissed me hard and deep. Meanwhile I pulled his boxers down and let his member free.

I could feel him on my stoamach and it felt so big! Bravely I slid my hand to grab him. I held him in my hand. It was so warm. I started to stroke it and Danny moaned into my mouth. He sat up and shrugged out of his boxers. Kicking them to the floor.

He climbed back on top of me and kissed the top of my breast and then my nipple. I gasped when he bit the nub and then he bit me harder.

"F-fuck Danny!"

I clasped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that! I screeched when he moved the assult to my other breast. My hips bucked as he slowly slid I a finger inside me. My breath quickened as he slid in another finger. He started moving his fingers in and out of my entrance.

"Oh fuck yes!"

'Again? What was I doing? I didn't swear like this usually.'

I lifted my hips and he plunged deeper. I moaned loud as he hit my G-spot. He started moving his fingers faster and I screamed as I reached my second climax. He placed the tip of him at my entrance. He slowly slid in. I fooled around a bit in the past so I wasn't a virgin but he didn't know that.

"Danny, you don't have to worry."

He frowned but then smiled. He kissed me as he thrust fully in. I gasped into his mouth at the sudden movement. He went faster, harder and deeper as my breath quickened and my moans louder.

"Oh fuck Danny! I-I'm c-cumming!"

I arched my back to take him deeper. I screamed as I hit my third climax. A few seconds later he follwed. Spilling his seed inside me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We laid there breathless. Both of us covered in sweat. He pulled my hair behind my ear and looked at me. His eyes looked at mine then roamed my face.

"What?"

He smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Nothing."

He pulled out of me and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we snuggled. We both fell into an exhausted sleep.

I woke to a flash. I opened my eyes to see Cindy with a camera. My eyes went huge as I realized what she had just done! I looked down. I was still naked and not covered by anything! Same with Danny!

"Cindy!" I screamed as I threw a sheet over the two of us.

"But you guys look so cute!"

Danny started to wake up.

"Huh? Wait what's going on?"

He looked at Cindy, himself and then ducked under the covers.

"Cindy!"

"Haha it's fine Danny I have seen worse."

"Cindy please leave and let me and Danny get dressed."

"Awww fine…"

Cindy left but gave me a quick wink before she left while mouthing the word HOT!

"The nerve of her!"

"It's okay sweets."

I looked at him. The sweets thing took me for a loop but it sounded so cute coming from his lips. And it gave me an idea.

"Sweets? I don't think so." I grinned.

I hopped on top of him and could feel him already starting to get hard on my backside. I placed my lips on his and coaxed his lips open with my tongue. He gave me access immediately. I darted my tongue in and let mine dance with his. I placed his arms above his head and held his wrists together. I broke our kiss.

"Sweets doesn't fit." I chuckled.

"No it doesn't." he smiled.

I could feel him fully turned on now. I lifted myself up and then buried him within me. He let out a loud gasp at my sudden move and tried to put his hands on my hips.

"They're not moving."

"Defiantly not sweet." He laughed.

"Nope."

I lifted myself up and plunged down on him again. I bent down and hissed him as he started thrusting into me. I moaned into Danny's mouth and he quickened his thrusts. I wanted to be dominate. And I was going to get it! I lightly bit his neck and he moaned.

"Haha, someone else likes being bit too." I taunted.

He chuckled and I bit him again. This time harder and he gasped. I left his neck and started kissing him again. I let out a loud moan as he hit my G-spot. I threw my head back as he leaned forward and bit my nipple. I let out breathy moans. I let his hands free and he placed them on my hips. He held me still as he thrust faster and deeper.

He bit my nipple again and I screeched. I felt my climax coming. He thrust a few more times and I screamed his name as I climaxed. He followed right after moaning my own name. I laid on top of him breathless. I kissed him hard, still struggling for air.

I slid off of him and cuddled up next to him. I put my head under his chin and I listened to his rapid heartbeat.

"Defiantly not sweet…" he whispered as we fell into an exhausted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke later to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 6:30pm. I sat up and looked Danny. His lashes gently brushed his cheekbones. His face relaxed gave him a look of innocence. It brought a smile to my lips. I gently wiggled from his loose grip and walked into the bathroom connected. I looked into the full-body mirror hanging on the wall. My long white-blonde hair messed up from our fun. I walked closer to the mirror. My crystal green eyes starred back at me. I could see the bite marks on my neck and chuckled. My nipples were reddish around the edges from Danny biting me. My c-cup breasts had light bruises forming on the edges.

'Wow. We were a bit rougher than I thought.'

I looked lower. My hips red from earlier yet. A soreness over took me as I lightly swayed them. I looked lower yet. I was puffy on my private. I placed my hand over it and found it painful to the touch. I just giggled. It was worth it. I turned on the shower and tested the water before I hopped in. the water beat on me and the relief I felt was glorious. I borrowed some of Cindy's shampoo and washed up. I turned off the shower. I opened the curtain and grabbed a towel. I looked at myself in the mirror again. I closed my eyes and kind of swayed from a quick light-headiness. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and the towel fell. I looked and saw Danny looking back at me in the mirror.

"Hey beautiful."

I turned around and gave him a kiss. Then I looked back to the mirror. We looked like complete opposites. Him with his dark hair and skin. Meanwhile I have my almost white hair and fair skin. Our different eye colors. Everything. If you didn't know we were twins you never would have guessed. I could see bite marks on his neck also. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing babe."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Let's get dressed."

He frowned but then smiled. His smile always lit the room but this one seemed false.

'I hope I didn't hurt him.'

He let go of me and we went back to the bedroom to get dressed. We got dressed silently. I have a feeling I did something but I wasn't sure what yet. We went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"All better children?"

"Ha-ha! I don't think what we did was very childish." I laughed.

"Not really." Danny said as he placed a kiss on my lips. His kiss seemed like it even had less passion.

'What had I done?'

"Hey Cindy can you go grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure Hun."

Cindy left the room and I found my opening.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"Why you think something's wrong?"

"You're not yourself. You seem lost."

"I am just thinking…"

"Did I do something wrong?"

Danny looked away from me and started fumbling with his fingers.

"No. You didn't do nothing."

"You sure?"

He looked back and smiled.

"Yes Hun."

Just then Cindy walked in. she handed me my water and then she went and sat across from us. We sat in silence for a while before Cindy spoke up.

"Hey you guys wanna go to a party?"

Me and Danny looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Yeah let's go." We answered together.

So we got fixed up and went and hopped in the car as Cindy told me how to get there. But all I could think of was what can I do to find out what's wrong with Danny.


End file.
